


nightmare.

by steamedmantou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamedmantou/pseuds/steamedmantou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if: kuroko never met aomine. drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmare.

            "Going home now?" asks a classmate.  Kuroko looks up from packing away his textbooks and notes for the day.

            "Yes, I suppose so," Kuroko says, shutting his bag.  "I haven't any club activities."

            "Weren't you in the basketball club?"

            "Briefly," Kuroko says, level and polite.  "I decided it wasn't quite for me."

            "Eh?  That's too bad.  Hey, we're supposed to have a really wicked team, isn't that right?  The favourites for Nationals again."

            "So I hear," Kuroko replies.  "Well, I must be leaving.  See you tomorrow."

            The classmate shrugs in farewell.  Kuroko tries to remember what his name is.

            He passes the school gymnasiums on the way to the exit.  Kuroko glances briefly at the tall, tanned boy who sprints past him, steals a glimpse at the team through the open doors.  He smiles a small, complicated smile.

            Japan's top middle school basketball team, Kuroko thinks.  Must be nice.

**Author's Note:**

> first completed/posted on tumblr: nov 11, 2012


End file.
